A Percy Jackson Christmas Story
by Demigod Asher
Summary: Percy is punished by Zeus and must help Hermes deliver presents. Sorry it's so short, based on post from Tumblr by mirelleortega.
1. Foreward

**Just because others say this, I will say it. I do not own Percy Jackson. Carry On.**


	2. Chapter 1: Christmas Eve

**(Please note this takes place in 2015, so Percy is 22)**

"T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the Cabin, you could hear Tyson snoring, as loud as a dragon. The campers lay, all snug in their beds, except Percy, the thoughts of morning filling his head. Annabeth was supposed to come over that night, they'd sleep by the tree and the warm fire's light."

Alright, that's enough of that. I'm quite the poet, aren't I? (Eat your heart out Apollo!)

It was 10:30 and Annabeth still hadn't shown up, she must be trying to slip out unnoticed. If you don't remember, you aren't supposed to be out past curfew. Thus the point of curfew.

But we wanted to spend Christmas Eve and morning together, and even though I have an apartment, she insisted we spend some of it with our friends, and we'd leave early in the morning to go to my mom's house, then to her dad's house, then some alone time at my place for the week.

My mom had given me pajamas to wear tonight, and she got some for Annabeth too. Mine had Santa hats and candy canes on it, her's had ornaments and stars. Tyson was passed out on the extra bunk bed, and was sleeping like a champ.

Suddenly there arose such a clatter. I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Sorry, I couldn't help it.

I looked out the window, and, I swear to gods, there was Santa. At my door.

There was a knock. Two knocks.

I opened the door, and it was… Hermes. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" He practically shouted, as if his goal was to wake the entire camp. "How is my newest elf?"

"Excuse me, _Santa,_ but I'm not that short."

"Did Zeus not tell you? No, of course he didn't, always leaving me to deliver the news, as if I'm some errand boy…" I didn't comment on that.

"Anyways," I asked. "Why exactly are you here?"

"You're my new elf! You're up past curfew Jackson, and Zeus has administered you a punishment, helping me deliver presents to the children of the world! But if you ask me, that sounds like a gift."

He smiled. He always was my second favorite god, because unlike some other gods that will go unnamed, he hadn't tried to kill me.

I mean there was that time he interrupted my birthday to have me fetch his staff from a fire-breathing cyclops, but that was tame compared to other things I've been through.

"I was going the spend the night with Anna- I mean, no I wasn't, because she went to bed right at curfew like a good camper."

I didn't want her to get in trouble too. I'm a good boyfriend like that.

I had just enough time to slip on some slippers before he pulled me outside into the cold snow. His sun chariot was reshaped to look like Santa's sleigh, and you could actually look at it without going blind.

"Go one Jackson, get in the sleigh!"

After throwing myself in, I noticed the sack of toys in the back looked surprisingly empty.

"It's magic Jackson, physics don't matter!" _Santa_ snapped the reins and the reindeer took off for about three seconds.

They landed on the roof of Cabin Four, Demeter. Hermes picked up his staff, hit the empty magic bag a couple of times, and sat down again. He looked over at me and smiled.

"It's a lot easier that going in and placing them under the tree, right?" We continued this for about half an hour, and we left and headed towards New York, leaving the Ares cabin empty.

Either he had already gone there, or they were naughty this year.

"So, Hermes, why do the gods celebrate Christmas, even though it's Christian based holiday?"

The question had been bugging me for a while.

"Don't question it. Us Greek gods and Bird Jesus have an understanding. Why _I_ dress up as Santa and not an angel, I don't know. But it's fine, I have fun. And God throw's the BEST Christmas parties!"

Our first stop was New York city, my mom's place actually.

Her porch was covered in decorations, my mom wasn't ever one to shy away from a challenge, and those Christmas light shows on TV made her competitive. It's one of the things I love about her.

We left quickly after arriving, and I was finally starting to get used to the freezing cold air rushing past my ears and the snow covering my numb toes.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You get used to the cold, but here." Hermes handed me a blanket and some hot chocolate.

"Where did you get-"

"I told you, magic. Stop asking." He smiled kindly. He seemed more cheery than usual, it must be the season.

The hot chocolate was delicious, and tasted just like my mom's.

After I drank all that, which took about 2 seconds, it was back to being cold again. I would have asked for more, but I've learned that asking gods for things isn't always the best idea.

I tried to distract myself from the blinding snow and Hermes random quips and puns by thinking about what I got my friends and family for Christmas. I got my mom a pair of blue diamond earrings and the biggest stash of assorted blue candies that I could find. I got Paul some books from his favorite authors and a plush Blowfish. I got Jason an aviator cap for when he flies, Piper a mirror, Leo a 50-pack of duct tape, Frank a plush elephant, Hazel a plush horse (I like plushies, what can I say?), Nico a drone that takes AAA batteries and a pack of AA batteries (because they aren't his type), Reyna a pair of black shades and a t-shirt that says "I'm better than you".

Last but best, I got Annabeth a plush owl, two to Hawaii, first class for a month (Don't ask how I got the money), and another big surprise.

I looked up and noticed we weren't in New York anymore. We were parked on top of the Eiffel Tower.

"Why are we-"

"On top of the Eiffel Tower? I dunno, I like the view.'

"Don't get any ideas, I have a girlfriend." I smiled.

"I'm getting tired, I'm taking the easy way out."

Hermes waved his hand over the bag and then snapped his fingers. The bag lifted in the air and exploded. (This was not a joke about the Paris attacks.)

He snapped the reins and the reindeer flew off. It was about an hour later when we got back to camp. I hopped off the sleigh and thanked Hermes for the surprisingly fun time.

I snuck back into my cabin, and gently closed the door.

The fires last embers were sputtering in the ash, and the most beautiful woman in the whole world was lying on my cabin floor.

I kissed Annabeth on the head and sat beside her. She looked so peaceful, there was only one thing left to do.

I grabbed a sharpie and drew whiskers on her face.

I'm not proud of it.

It was hilarious.

 **I know it wasn't great, I got a a little uninspired after a bit, but...**

 **If you want a part two, leave a review asking!**


End file.
